Vellyrapatoreous
by MadsterAwesome
Summary: The Doctor calls Amy & Rory to witness his newest creation.


**A/N: Well, hiya! Firsts A/N so go easy on me, kay? Just wanted to say that, if you want more stories about Velly (you'll see), just review and say so and I will totally get on that. Alright, enjoy! ^_^**

"AAMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"What, what?! What is it?! Is the TARDIS on fire again?" Amy came dashing into the main room of the spaceship TARDIS with her husband, Rory, hot on her heels. This wouldn't have been the first time the Doctor had set something on fire. He did it quite often, actually.

"Oh, excellent, you've brought Rory along as well," the Doctor jumped around the controls pushing random buttons and pulling levers while Amy pointed the fire extinguisher or the "fire putter-outer" as the Doctor called it, at everything, as if waiting for flames to spring out at them.

"Well, what is it Doctor? We were in the middle of a conversation. Alone," Rory asked, irritated. It was hard to get Amy alone on this ship with the Doctor. This had been one of the first times in weeks that he had succeeded. And now it had blown up.

"Oh, it's not much, I just need someone to listen to my clever-ness! Now look at THIS! Oh, yes, yes, THIS!" the Doctor stroked a piece of metal that resembled a water pipe.

"Um, yeah, it's a pipe," Rory observed.

The Doctor placed his index finger on Rory's lips, silencing him with a loud, "SSSSHHHHHHHHHHH! Listen." Rory leaned in closer and heard a tiny humming sound emanating from within the pipe.

"Doctor, why is the pipe... Buzzing?" Rory asked with a quizzical expression.

"Wait, the pipe buzzes?" Amy dropped the fire extinguisher and skipped over, laying her ear down to listen, "Goodness, Doctor, where did you find THAT?"

"Well my friends, I didn't FIND Vellyrapatoreous-"

"Velly-whats-a-what?" Rory asked incredulously.

"Rory, it's rude to interrupt," the Doctor criticized, clicking his tongue disapprovingly, "Now, as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted. I did not FIND Vellyrapatoreous, I MADE her."

"Oh, so it's a HER now?"

"Rory, shut up already," Amy exclaimed. Rory glanced over at Amy, then the Doctor, then Amy again, realized he was outnumbered, and shut up.

"Now that that's cleared up... What was I saying? Oh, oh, yes, Vellyrapatoreous. Yes, I created her just now right here. I was just talking to the TARDIS, telling her what a sexy thing she is when I decided, 'Hm, I wonder if I could make her a friend!' and here she is! Vellyrapatoreous! TA-DA! I am fantastic, am I not? No, don't answer that, I know I am."

"Well, that's great, Doctor, but what do Amy and I have-" Rory started to say, but was interrupted.

"Now, all I have to do now is get her some fuuuuuuel, and you'll never ever guess what I decided to use for fuel."

Amy opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the Doctor, "SPACE AIR. Brilliant isn't it? Because since we're flying around in space we will never run out," and as the Doctor said this, he was bounding to the door of the TARDIS. But suddenly, the doors opened of their own accord. Maybe the TARDIS sensed that he was going to open the doors and decided that she should help him out. But, instead of it helping, the Doctor tripped over his own feet in surprise at the doors opening and Vellyrapatoreous flew out of his hand and into the space outside the TARDIS.

The Doctor lied there on the floor, staring at Vellyrapatoreous floating yards away from the TARDIS in open space. Soon, a rogue spaceship flew past at an extreme speed blowing Vellyrapatoreous into a trillion billion million pieces as the Doctor would say.

After a few moments of silence, Rory said, "Well... That blows, Doctor. No pun intended," Rory walked over and knelt by the Doctor, patting his back.

"Oh, Rory, this is the worst possible time, you know? Now go away with your wife and talk about humany-wumany things while I talk to the TARDIS about spacey-wacey stuff," Rory started back into the hallway feeling slightly pleased that the Doctor had been served his just desserts. That's what happens when you tell Rory the Roman he's rude when you interrupt a private conversation he's having with his wife.

Justice happened to be on his side this time.


End file.
